


Early Morning Kisses

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Snow, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ginny wakes up early Christmas morning to find her girlfriend already gone from bed.





	Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/198731.html) for HP Mini Fest 2018.

Ginny woke up to an empty bed. She grumbled when she turned over to find the space beside her cool, proof that her girlfriend had been up for some time. Had she slept in that late?

She cast a quick tempus, and it turned out she hadn’t. It was still early, probably early enough that no one else in her family was awake yet. Except Millicent apparently.

With a sigh, she clambered out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown and stepping into her slippers. The hallways were just as quiet as she’d expected them to be, so she tried her best to be silent on her way down the creaky stairs. No need for anyone else to be up at this time of morning.

“Millie?” she whispered when she got down to the ground floor. “Millie, are you down here?”

A faint affirmative came from the living room, so Ginny headed over there. And there Millicent was, sitting in the corner of the sofa, turned so she could look out the window behind it. Outside it had apparently been snowing for a little while already, short drifts building against the trees and the fence. A perfect Christmas wonderland.

“What are you doing up up so early?” Ginny asked, worming her way into Millicent’s lap. She smiled when her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies flush.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Ginny turned a little so she could see Millicent’s face. “You’re not still worried about my family liking you, are you? They loved you yesterday!”

“No, I’m over that.” Millicent smiled, looking sheepish. And so cute that Ginny just had to lean in and give her a brief kiss. “I’m just not used to the house I guess. Is there a ghoul upstairs?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about that,” Ginny said with a laugh. “Sorry. I’ll try to remember a silencing charm tonight.”

“That’s ok. At least this way I get you all to myself for a little while,” Millicent replied, hugging Ginny closer.

And really, Ginny couldn’t argue with that, nor did she want to. What she really wanted to do, actually, was make the most of this little bit of quiet time they had before the rest of the family woke and things were crazy once more. So she leaned in for a kiss.

It deepend almost immediately, Millicent’s hands tight around Ginny’s waist as Ginny wrapped her arms around Millicent’s neck. Ginny felt almost like they were going to meld together, barely a breath of space between their two bodies. If they weren’t in her parents’ living room, they’d be working their way to getting that close without clothes.

Speaking of which…

“You girls want to help with breakfast?”

They broke apart immediately, though they didn’t move far. Ginny looked over to see Molly standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, an amused look on her face. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling a little, but she could see Millicent flushing out of the corner of her eye.

“Sure, mum. Give us a sec?” Ginny asked, arms tightening around Millicent’s neck.

Molly nodded and turned into the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans being moved around following only seconds later. Ginny sighed, wishing they’d gotten just a little more time, then turned to face Millicent again. Her girlfriend’s face was still pink, which was ridiculously cute, and Ginny just couldn’t resist one more quick kiss.

“Ginny!” Millicent whispered, pulling back. “We shouldn’t, your mum is right there!”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “And she saw plenty more than that just a minute ago,” she reminded her girlfriend, which had Millicent giving her the _look_. She smiled, inordinately fond, and reluctantly got up. “Just be glad it wasn’t one of my brothers. They’d never let us live it down.”

Behind her, Millicent made a horrified noise, and Ginny laughed all the way to the kitchen.


End file.
